Enemies As We Are
by winter light
Summary: Having a painful past lurking in his heart, he denies his real emotion and indulges in endless warfare. Losing her beloved country, she defies his icy coldness with soft tenacity. Neither realizes their destiny laid ahead in a world of sound and fury.VH
1. Sword Wound

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. However, Minako and Yumite are my characters.  
  
Chapter One Sword Wound  
  
The pieces on the board game quivering, mingle with the fresh smoke from the hot tea to deliver an aura of anxiety. The green jade sword hanging on the wall adds more coldness to this simple but elegant royal chamber. White, only white. The delicate white silk bed cover and bed canopy, the white dressing table, the ivory zither, the white kimono dress. Shivering, Minako knits her brows. "Hime Sama..." Minako observes her mistress, and cannot stop worrying.  
  
A pool of light chestnut long hair drapes over the shimmering fine silky dress. Concealing its pain, a pair of emerald green eyes easily moves onto Minako: "Yes, what is the matter?"  
  
"I am afraid that it will not last long." Minako saddens.  
  
"He will return to you. He promised."  
  
Minako shamefully chides herself inside: "At this moment, when the kingdom is falling, Hitomi Hime must be worrying more acutely. But the only thing I can think of is Yumite Kun..." Her heart twitches. The war led by Fanelia has pushed the Kingdom of Kanza into turmoil. The old King went to the battlefield in order to protect his only blood heir, Princess Hitomi. Gaining all the supports from other countries, Fanelia frantically expands its land. "Oh, those bastard neighbors!" Minako whispers. Asturia and Zaibach have already cut the food line of Kanza. Now the Kingdom is totally isolated.  
  
The galloping of horses is coming closer and closer. Accompanying the sound, black and white pieces on the board are quivering more obviously. No longer restraining herself, Minako cries.  
  
"I told you to leave the palace. Maybe it is still not too late to leave now." Hitomi comforts Minako.  
  
"No. I shall stay with Hime forever. Alive or dead..."  
  
"You know very well that I cannot escape from here. All the enemies are familiar with my looking. If you insist remaining, you only find yourself death."  
  
Minako sighs. The eye color of Hitomi Hime is fatal. Within the whole Kingdom of Kanza, Only the old King and the princess have emerald eyes and this royal sign cannot be covered by makeup.  
  
"If only Father had let me go to the battlefield with him... I would rather bury myself with him." Abruptly irritated, Hitomi stares at the green jade sword on the wall. However, she quickly controls her temper. Gazing at the calmness of her mistress, Minako can only admire Hime's regal quality and feel ashamed for her own crying.  
  
Suddenly there are footsteps resounding in the empty hallway. All the servants have already fled away. The resultant emptiness only strengthens the resonance. The footsteps stop in front of the royal chamber and in an instant, the door is open. Minako cannot help but squeak.  
  
"Calm down, Minako. It's me..."  
  
Upon hearing a familiar voice, Minako slowly moves her eyes to the door. Yumite Kun... Alive... No matter how many bruises Yumite has, she jumps to embrace him fiercely.  
  
Seeing his beloved, Yumite feels a great joy rushing towards his chest. He growls when Minako's weight crushes his wounds. As soon as his eyes contact the ones of Princess Hitomi, he recovers his soldier's identity swiftly.  
  
"Lieutenant..." As hard as steel, those wonderful green eyes fix onto Yumite's brown ones.  
  
Yumite feels a chill at his back. Disgusting that he is the messenger carrying bad news, he cannot face that pair of flawless jade eyes. Deep down in his heart, he is very clear that his news will completely destroy the most beautiful and precious flower in the Kingdom of Kanza.  
  
"Hime Sama, I am very sorry, but Heka... died on the battlefield." Lowering his head, Yumite prepares himself for the tearing sobbing. Yet, nothing happens. Carefully he lifts his head and once again collects his gaze on his mistress.  
  
Hitomi's expression cannot be recognized. There is neither sorrow nor joy. But just within that second, Yumite catches a glimpse of tears at Hime's eye corner and they fade away instantaneously. Instead, her serenity and determination are immediately written on her face.  
  
"Lieutenant..." Hitomi's ethereal voice swings in the chamber, " You have successfully completed your mission. Please take Minako away from here. This is my very last wish."  
  
Minako reflectively leaves Yumite, with her brunette eyes widened: "Hime Sama, I cannot..."  
  
"You have no rights to repel a royal command." Hitomi cuts Minako down, "Goodbye, Minako."  
  
Yumite picks up Minako's lines: "We can escape together."  
  
"Lieutenant..." Hitomi's voice rings like a silver bell, "Surely you are aware of the fate of royalties. Moreover, my special characteristic will only reduce your probability of a successful flee."  
  
Yumite clearly realizes his responsibility as a soldier, which means he should obey the princess's command. Sighing, he deeply bows to Hitomi and drags a struggling Minako out of the room.  
  
"Hime Sama..." Hitomi hears Minako's desperate cry along the hollow hallway. Smiling faintly, she turns her concentration back to the board game. The trembling frequency of the pieces is now speeding up. Faraway, there is the sound of metal clenching and slaughtering.  
  
Dilandau mercilessly chops off one Kanza soldier's arm. Unwarily he licks his tongue to revel the taste of blood. Turning his focus around, he sees the Prince of Fanelia, Van , is also enjoying this bloody business. Dialndau has to admit, Van is a swift executor without any hesitation. As a Zaibach general, he has never been infatuated by any sword art, but he is very surprised to discover that the Prince of Fanelia meets his taste very well. The sunrays are shining upon Van's steamy jet-black hair. His amber eyes glistens like ice. As he twists his royal Fanelia sword, it pierces through one more heart.  
  
"Hey, the palace is ahead. Do you want me to reach there first, your highness?" Dilandau provokes Van.  
  
Growling, Van finishes one more archer and rushes to Dilandau. They halt in front of the west wing of the palace. "I go to the north wing and you go to the south wing." Dilandau's crimson eyes long for blood hunting. Nodding slightly, Van walks at the south direction.  
  
Unconsciously Van enters the royal garden. His tensed body contradicts with the soothing aura. He is quite disappointed that there are no people alive. He looks around and becomes extremely skeptical about the pavilion built at the midst of the lake. The windows on the third floor are open, reflecting back a strong glitter under the sun. Concentrated, he quietly lurks into the mansion along the stepping stones protruding in the lake.  
  
White, white... Although he is over the edge of tension, Van is still capable of noticing the elegant decoration inside. With great decency and haughtiness, one side of the wall is covered with various swords and archery and the other side is covered with exquisite fans and embroideries. Van is astonished to face a perfect combination of strength and softness.  
  
Finally he halts at the slightly ajar door at the end of the hallway. Depending on an instinct of an experienced warrior, he unsheathes his sword, rushes into the room and pierces the person inside. All is lightening, all is flawless, until a pair of emerald eyes strike his amber ones.  
  
The pieces on the game board flicker to the ground. The long sandy hair drapes over Van's shoulder. Instantly the crimson blood permeates the fine snowy kimono dress. Standing shockingly there, Van lowers his head to see the figure he clutches so tightly. He drops his royal Fanelia sword spontaneously. Only two inches away from the heart, he almost murders an angel. 


	2. Lost Dove

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Escaflowne. However, this story is from my original idea.  
  
Chapter Two Lost Dove  
  
Pain... Hitomi feels her left chest almost exploded. As if rooted, the hand of Death deeply stabs into her fragile systaltic rhythm. Trying to cry out the great suffering, she only manages to whimper. Instantly, from her slightly opening eyes, Hitomi vaguely has a glimpse of a pair of amber eyes. "Where am I? Who are you?" All the questions are hovering in her mind. "Of course I am dead." With this conclusion, she is involved into another coma, unaware of the tears slipping out of the corners.  
  
Van is editing the invading paths on the map. The success of attacking the Kingdom of Kanza brings tremendous joy into his proud heart. The goal has already been reached and King Goau has passed down a command to call him back to Fanelia, leaving the rest of the conquest to General Allen Schizar. Indeed, Van would rather stay for more couple of days to fulfill his abundant fighting will. However, that girl's wound has to be tended by an experienced doctor at once. Thinking of this, he catches a groan in his agile ears. He immediately walks to his cot from which the sound came. Under the flickering candlelight, the girl's face is as pale as paper. Although she lost too much blood, Van still finds himself enjoying her angelic beauty. Straight nose, meek cheek... What he craves to see is her seductive emerald eyes. Till now he still cannot explain the reason for not killing her. Recalling the scenario that day, Van ponders how her eyes cast a spell on him to break his flawless sword art. He discovers the streaming tears from her eye corners and spellboundly, he reaches her cheek to dry the crystals away. Upon contacting her smooth skin, he suddenly awakes: "What have you done, Van Fanel? You never show any feelings towards any girls. Stop acting like a lad!" Instantly his eyes restore the original icy tone.  
  
A maniac laughter spreads from behind. Turning his back around, Van threatens with the most dangerous voice: "Dilandau, if you ever dare to intrude my camp again, I will cut your head no matter what kind of war will happen between Fanelia and Zaibach."  
  
Ignoring Van's warning, Dilandau casts a lopsided smile: "I am totally confused when the most brilliant sword master in Fanelia fails to assassinate a weak girl. If my instinct is no wrong, you want to possess her, don't you?"  
  
Van cocks up one eyebrow to reveal his sarcastic non-concern: "The Great General of Zaibach, don't you have any ideas about politics?"  
  
"What's she doing with politics?"  
  
"If my guess is correct, she is the princess of Kanza. Since the old King was dead, she is now certainly the new 'Queen'. If she remains as an 'honorable' hostage, people of Kanza would be glad to surrender to our Alliance."  
  
"According to the old tradition, the direct blood heir of a defeated country has to be executed." Dilandau emphasizes the word "executed", reveling the excitement.  
  
Van says disdainfully: " Rules made by people are intended to be broken."  
  
"Are you sure that she is not a replacement?" Dilandau asks skeptically.  
  
Looking back at the sleeping girl, Van says: "Very sure. She has the legendary green eyes of the Kanza Royalty."  
  
Compressing the puzzle, Dilandau changes his topic: "Chesta has just brought me some fine Kanza sake. Do you want to try some?"  
  
As soon as he hears the word of wine, Van's eyes radiate the enthusiasm of a warrior. He desperately needs the alcoholic effect to raise his spirit.  
  
Dilandau grins: "I will ask Chesta to send sake to you." As he turns to leave the camp, he abruptly halts: "Don't let that girl destroy you, Van Fanel." He swiftly passes the drape, leaving an angry prince unsheathing his sword.  
  
Struggling in her nightmares, Hitomi is devoured in a burning flame. She sees her father pierced through by more than ten arrows. A pool of blood gushes out of his gores and he falls wiggly down on the battlefield. Crying with all the energy she has, Hitomi runs towards her father, only to be stopped by an abyss. The ground is trembling, sending her down to the turmoil. During her fall, she unclearly spots a pair of mahogany eyes with such stern coldness and hears the hoofing of horses, the rapture of horns and cheers. Finally when she opens her eyes weakly, she finds herself in an enormous fluffy bed. Feeling extremely drained, she whispers: "Water..." A cup of water is sent to her immediately. Raising herself up, she let her sight fall upon a girl with blonde waves. The pair of amethyst orbs smile at Hitomi: "Here, drink it." Without any hesitation, Hitomi gulps even the last drop. Balancing her gasps, she finds her ethereal voice recovering: "May I ask where I am and who you are?"  
  
The girl chuckles: "Nice to meet you. My name is Millerna. You've been unconscious for two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks?" Hitomi is shocked. Recollecting her lost memories, she recalls that she was waiting for death in her own room when a cold sword pierced through her chest. Wincing back involuntarily, she is electrified by the lurking pain at her left chest. Somehow, she cannot remember the face of the assassin because everything happened too fast for her brain to digest. However, she is quite certain that the assassin was a Fanelian warrior. The realization chills her at the back. She locks her gaze on Millerna: "Where am I?"  
  
Millerna is astonished to be imprisoned by the girl's solemn and demanding green irises. Not willing to let the girl know the difficult circumstance prematurely, she casts a reluctant grin on her face: "You haven't told me your name yet."  
  
Hitomi knows that Millerna is stalling her off. As a result, she becomes more skeptical. Inwardly, her regal serenity still well controls the anxiety: "I am Hitomi. Please tell me about this place."  
  
"You are currently living at my residence under my supervision, Lady Hitomi, or shall I call you Kanza No Hitomi Hime?" A richly deep magnetic voice is sent to Hitomi's sensitive ears, frightening her. She turns her gaze to the mahogany door entrance and spots that pair of eyes in her dream. The owner of those eyes is dressed in a suit of black haori and hakama. His tanned skin glistens with a golden tone under the sunrays. His sword-like eyebrows knit together slightly and it hardens his facial features. His appearance instantaneously brings out a strong aura of superior controlling will. "The sword wound on your chest is caused by me. I am Van Slanzar de Fanel." His icy tone lightly brushes away the reason for Hitomi's wound.  
  
Hitomi's blood stream is frozen at the very words. She does not really care about her assassination because she was ready to die at that moment anyway. However, the name of Van Slanzar de Fanel acts like a real sharp sword, reopening her vulnerable wound. An endless anger rises from the bottom of her soul, blazing her sacred eyes. Fanel? The Prince of Fanelia? Gritting her teeth, she finally let her pent-up emotions of wrath and sorrow burst out: "What do you want from me, Fanel, now that you got my country and my father died because of it? What on Gaea do you want from me? Why don't you give me an honorable death instead of torturing me like this? You... You are such a intrigant!" Hitomi searches all the vocabularies in her brain, failing to find a ruder noun.   
  
Ignoring Hitomi's outburst, Van merely throws her an arrogant glare: "You should be thankful to me for sparing your life. From now on you are under my administration. Cherish your life, Hime. Let us put it in this way-if I find a dead Princess of Kanza on a certain day, I will instantly lose all my confidence to preserve the Kingdom of Kanza and a civil slaughter will be followed in your beloved country. I always keep my promise." Van sarcastically touches the sword binded at his narrow waist and leaves the room.  
  
Trembling, Hitomi sits on the bed silently. She has never been humiliated in her whole life. She clutches the bed sheet tightly and two lines of clear tears gush out of her emerald pools. Millerna pitifully embraces Hitomi: "Oh, Hime Sama..." Hitomi stubbornly shoves her away: "Leave me alone, please." Sighing, Millerna walks away with her wooden sandals echoing Hitomi's falling tears synchronously. 


	3. Position of Delicacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.  
  
*** The chess game I mention here is an Asian game called "go", played with 181 black pieces and 180 white pieces. It is a traditional game in China, Japan and Korea.  
  
Chapter Three Position of Delicacy  
  
Millerna gingerly sets the breakfast on the table. Her face flushes into a red hue due to the fast running and her wavelike golden locks is entangled by the hasty wind. Feeling a little annoyed, she pouts her pink lips and mutters: "The Prince Residency is way too big. Who knows whether she wants to eat the food I brought with such effort!"  
  
"Of Course I will eat it. I am very hungry." A silver-bell voice rings ghostly, frightening Millerna. She turns around and catches a pair of piercing jade eyes with a glitter of wits.   
  
"Hime… Er… You got off the bed?" Millerna rushes to Hitomi, "I only left for a moment, why didn't you just rest more?"  
  
Hitomi leaves the mahogany bedroom door where she relied on and slowly walks towards the table at the midst of the dinning room. Although her paralyzed legs keep on complaining at each step she makes, she still refuses the helping hands from Millerna. Slightly twitching her body, she reluctantly kneels at the table.   
  
Millerna snorts while watching Hitomi's struggling. What a stubborn girl! It's really difficult to understand why Van Sama emphasizes to put her at his residency.   
  
"What kind of tea do you want?" Millerna wrinkles her eyebrows.   
  
"Chrysanthemum will be fine. It has some effect on healing hoarse throat." Hitomi replies calmly. She opens the wooden box and peeks into it. What a disappointment-spring rolls and taros pastries ONLY. She is quite surprised to see the average cooking skills of Royal Fanelian Chef. Moving her eyes to Millerna, Hitomi watches her pouring the hot water into the fine china cup WITHOUT ANY IDEA OF SADO.   
  
Passing the cup to Hitomi, Millerna is aware of Hitomi's sluggish expression: "Does it suit your appetite?"   
  
Hitomi doesn't want any arguments right now. She silently takes a pair of chopsticks into the breakfast box. With the cooperation of her delicate fingers, she sends a piece of tarot pastry into her mouth.   
  
Millerna then has some time to observe the Princess of Kanza carefully. She often heard before that Princess Hitomi was the legendary treasure of Kanza and she just simply shrugged off the rumor. After all, Millerna was very confident about her own beauty. Possessing aristocratic blonde hair and violet eyes, she used to be mistaken for King Goau's daughter. In fact, she was only born from Van Sama's past nanny, Lady Ron. After Lady Ron passed away, Van Sama always took good care of Millerna, not pushing her into a role of handmaid. Compared to Millerna, Hitomi Hime's chestnut hair is definitely less flashy, but obviously assents to her natural beauty. With alabaster skin, Hitomi Hime looks very much like an innocent child. That pair of emerald eyes holds much courage, determination and charm, so lucid that they reflect wisdom of thousand years, which entices a faithful confession.  
  
Millerna almost jumps when she hears Hitomi's call. "Oh my, did I stare at her for such a long time?" She mentally slaps herself.  
  
"Are you all right? You look so far away." Hitomi's eyes radiate a sense of anxiety.  
  
"I… I am fine." Millerna answers sheepishly.  
  
"I just want to tell you that I am sorry."  
  
"What?" Millerna almost falls off and starts to cough.  
  
"I was not in a good mood and behaved rudely. I didn't mean to deport you out of my bedroom." Hitomi smiles faintly, trying her best to cover her sorrow. "Let us be friends."  
  
Millerna doesn't believe her ears. Is it real? Even Merle Hime would not say the word "sorry". Doubling her eyes, Millerna stammers: "Hime… Er…"  
  
"There is no need to call me Hime. I am a hostage after all. At least your master thinks that way." Hitomi's face flashes a glimpse of hatred upon mentioning Van, "I need your help."  
  
"What is it, Hi… Hitomi?" Millerna swiftly changes the salutation, knowing there is no use to defy a princess, captured or not.  
  
"From now on please only leave white and black kimonos for me so that I can mourn for my father. Also, there will be inconvenience if I step out of this residency. Some of the things must be trusted into your hands."  
  
Millerna stares at Hitomi blankly: "Yes, I will do it for you." She crooks one eyebrow and casts a lopsided smile: "You know, you don't look like any Hime I met before. I really thought you would sob continuously for couple days and refuse to take any food. Whenever those noble ladies were unsatisfied, they would blow the whole residence."  
  
"Oh." Hitomi thinks for a moment, "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Six years. Van Sama and I lived in the palace before. My mother was his nanny and I practically grew up with his highness. When Van Sama turned into twelve, according to the Fanelian Law, he could no longer live with Heka. Therefore, all of his servants moved here with him."  
  
Hitomi vaguely recovers the memory of Fanelia history. Long time ago, there used to be an ambitious prince in Fanelia, who tried to patricide his father and poison his elder brother in order to seize the crown. Although the intrigue failed, some bloody murders were still unavoidable. From then on, every Fanelian Prince had to move outside of the palace court at the age of twelve. Hitomi discriminates this country famous for its violence. Contrasting to Fanelia, her own homeland Kanza is a little paradise of serenity and beauty. There are no such things as murders and robberies. It is trust and faith that actually maintains the running of Kanza. Kanza… Father… These prohibited thoughts once again surge to the front of her mind. Hitomi feels the sour moisture of her eyes and immediately commands herself to stop triggering the painful past. She shouldn't look back. Only weak people look back. No matter what, she will go on living not for herself, but for her country and her dead father. She clearly understands that Van Slanzar de Fanel spares her life not for nothing. Then she will take advantage of it to protect Kanza from every respect. It is a position of delicacy. With one chess piece going wrong, she will lose the whole game.  
  
Sighing, Hitomi ends her muse: "Do you know how to play 'Go'?"  
  
Millerna is quite surprised: "What? Oh… A little. Van Sama used to teach me. I'll get the game board and pieces."  
  
Hitomi gazes at the silhouette of Millerna, thinking secretly: "The girl seems to be attached to Fanel. I just hope that she is not a spy sent by him."  
  
Millerna opens the padauk cupboard and draws out the board and two rattan boxes of pieces. She exhales mockingly: "They are quite heavy." Putting the board at the middle of the table, she opens the lids of two boxes and passes the one with black pieces to Hitomi. Hitomi understands that Millerna is showing respect by giving her the black ones, so equally she repays the etiquette: "You can go first." Millerna takes one corner without any hesitation, whispering a "thank you".  
  
Hitomi is astonished to discover that Millerna's skill is surprisingly in depth, which implies she got some valuable guidance before.  
  
"Did anyone else teach you besides Fanel?"  
  
"No. Van Sama is an excellent player."  
  
"Oh… Then he doesn't merely know about sword fighting." Hitomi lightly takes away Millerna's surrounded white pieces.  
  
"Hey…" Millerna knits her eyebrows together, knowing she is not as good as Hitomi. Suddenly a thought pops into her mind. Pretending to be unwary, she asks tentatively: "Do you by any chance hear about the name 'Allen Schizar'?"  
  
"No. Did he teach you, too?" Hitomi is puzzled.  
  
"Er, no… Nothing important." Millerna's face reddens.  
  
Hitomi has completely ignored Millerna's facial expressions. Immerging in the world of black and white, she is confident that she will beat Millerna in the next ten movements. 


	4. A Fight For Dignity

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.  
  
Japanese Lesson No.1  
  
Words such as Kimono and Samurai are already part of English vocabularies.  
  
Hime: Princess, her highness  
  
Hitomi: pupil of eye, equal to English name "Iris"  
  
Kanza No Hitomi Hime: Princess Hitomi of Kanza  
  
Sama: A polite way of calling people, master  
  
Kun: A way to call a boy  
  
San: A way to call people  
  
Chan: A way to call a girl  
  
Heka: King, his majesty  
  
Mina San: Everyone  
  
Sake: Japanese rice wine  
  
Haori: Short jacket  
  
Hakama: Pleated kimono pants  
  
Sado: Tea ceremony  
  
Obi: Kimono sash  
  
Katana: Sword  
  
Ani: Elder brother  
  
Imouto: Younger sister  
  
Anata: You  
  
No: Of, someone's  
  
Buki: Weapon  
  
Bushi: Samurai  
  
Sakura: Cherry blossom  
  
Bokken: Wooden sword  
  
Kenkaku: Swordman  
  
Kami: God  
  
Kendo: Sword art  
  
Chapter Four A Fight For Dignity  
  
A month. A whole month. Hitomi gloomily sits at the pond, watching the orange-golden fish swimming in the water blindly. She crushes some remaining rice and projects them to these greedy eaters. "Hey, how are you today, you little prisoners of the water?" A gust of autumn wind entices layers of water waves, causing last summer water lily pads to vibrate between crests and troughs. Untamed straight chestnut hair brushes over Hitomi's tired face to trigger a full-month life of captivation. Void, simply nothing happened. When the last summer breeze has turned into an autumn whisper, Hitomi is pleased that she didn't meet Van Slanzar de Fanel again. Meanwhile, she is also furious that she hasn't been arranged to see King Goau. A little month of "freedom" indicates that King Goau does not put Kanza into his eyes.  
  
There are light footsteps passing by at the other end of the bridge. Hitomi ignores everything, making a guess that they belong to a female servant. The footsteps halt abruptly at her back. The heating gaze is so palpable.  
  
"You definitely don't belong here. I've never seen you before." A high-pitched feminine voice rings.  
  
Turning her face, Hitomi sees the most bizarre hair colour in her entire life. Soft and loosened pink hair clusters around a childish face. A pair of watery blue eyes reflects doubts and naughtiness. Hitomi moves her sight to the girl's clothing and holds her breath. The trim of white fur on her yellow kimono speaks for her high status. But that's not the reason for Hitomi's suffocation. There is a jade katana hung at her fur obi embedded with pearls. Even standing further away, Hitomi can still recognize the pattern on the sheath, a pattern imprinted in her mind since she was very young-the crescent of the mystic moon, the royal emblem of Kanza. Bitterness surges over her heart. The jade sword... A present given by her father on her fifteenth birthday is now carried by a Fanelian girl. Hitomi grits her teeth.  
  
The girl looks at Hitomi haughtily: "What? Never seen this dress before? The autumn hunting season just began and my ani san has already hunted a white fox for me."  
  
Hitomi completely loses her thoughts: "Where... Where did you get that katana?"  
  
The girl casts a cold eye provokingly: "I asked you the question first. Where do you come from?"  
  
Hitomi blinks here eyes: "This katana... has the royal sign of Kanza. Where did you steal it?"  
  
Stamping her feet, the girl's face flushes into an instant redness: "Who said it was stolen? How dare you to address me in this improper way! The sword is a captive brought back by General Allen Schizar from the palace of Kanza."  
  
Hitomi chuckles inside. The girl is a totally spoiled noble lady who knows nothing about etiquette and respect. All right. Since she took away her favourite katana, why not tease her for a while?  
  
"Since you confessed that the sword was a captive, it meant robbery in no difference. You will never get anything by conquering it."  
  
"Kanza was too weak to defy against Fanelia. You can't complain if you are not capable of protecting your own properties." The girl's azure orbs turn into a midnight blue, shooting daggers to Hitomi.  
  
Is it so? Is that the idea which has been pumped into numerous Fanelians' washed brains? Does a small country deserve invasion and humiliation? Hitomi's all-time serene heart finally bursts into an agitated tempest. The girl needs a lesson.   
  
She walks to the girl, step by step, until her own emerald irises crush the blue ones. "Do you want to know who I am? If I was the master of this sword, would you return it to me?"  
  
Under Hitomi's sacred blaze, it takes the girl all her courage to restrain herself from trembling. She replies dryly: "I am the real master of this sword."  
  
"Very well." Hitomi smiles, "As long as you agree to use force to conquer everything, I am ready to fight to get my katana back." Instantly her delicate fingers extend to the girls' waist like a ghost.  
  
With her childish instinct taking over her body, the girl immediately retreats to where she came from. Unnamed fear surges and roars at the bottom of her heart. In her whole life, this feeling is only reserved for two people-her father and her second brother. But who is this unknown? With such an aura of mystery and danger... Ironically, the girl runs to the person who provides her with both fear and security... " Oh, Van..."  
  
While chasing after the girl, Hitomi is battling herself inside. After all, it is not her original intention to frighten a girl who is younger than her age. However, the girl is way too conceited and capricious. The jade sword can't be seized by a Fanelian, or even worse, such a puffed-up Fanelian. She is deeply involved in her thoughts, never realizing that her delicate body is about to crash into a muscular one.  
  
Thump! Hitomi's lithe limbs hit onto someone's hard chest. Instantly a pair of strong hands locks her shoulder to steady her. Ruby orbs dreamily hook up her jade irises.  
  
No, it can't be him! Hitomi shrieks inwardly and closes her eyes. She can hear the girl is giggling at the side. Carefully lifting up her long eyelashes, she sees untamed raven hair mockingly pointing at her forehead. The distance... is too close. Her heart starts to pound loudly in her rib cage.  
  
"May I ask why you are chasing after my little imouto chan, Hime?" Van's eyes sharply gaze at Hitomi. A glitter of hidden amusement is revealed at the eye-corner.  
  
Gulping down hard, Hitomi is surprised: "Anata no imouto chan?" She moves her sight onto the girl and catches a sarcastically wry face.  
  
"She is my imouto chan, Merle Hime." Van nods.  
  
"No wonder she has my katana. The whole Fanelia Royal House is unclean."  
  
Van's face flashes anger, but he still well maintains his coolness and calmness: "Why did you say so, Hime?"  
  
Hitomi pays back the glare to him: "You are the one who captured me here and your sister is the one who stole my katana."  
  
Van knits his eyebrows. He turns to Merle: "Merle, is it true that you stole the katana?"  
  
Merle retorts at once: "The sword is a present brought back by General Schizar from the Kanza Palace. Now I am the owner."  
  
Hitomi says determinedly: "The katana means a lot to me. I must take it back."  
  
"You will never get it back as long as my ani san is here!"  
  
"Enough!" Van roughly interrupts the argument. Without one more word, he beckons Merle to bring the sword over. Merle winces back, her eyes swelling and her breath speeding up: "Not fair!" She chokes upon her own voice.  
  
"Ah... Hum..." A soft cough breaks the deadlock. Hitomi swiftly sweeps her vision to Van's back. There is a tall and brunette man standing there with the sliest expression she has ever seen. Secretly judging him, Hitomi estimates that the man should be at his early twenty. Different from Fanel, he is dressed like a peasant rather than a samurai. His thick long lock of brunette hair is tied back to show his dissipated personality. Smiling faintly towards Hitomi, he shows off his perfect shiny teeth. "Please forgive my interruption, Hime Sama. I am Dryden, Van Sama's personal advisor."  
  
Van casts a skeptical expression at Dryden, inwardly guessing his purpose. Dryden merely nods his head, revealing perfect confidence. "Although Hime Sama WAS the ORIGINAL owner of the katana, Merle Hime took the sword WITHOUT knowing the truth. If she gives it back to you right now, it seems quite unfair to her."  
  
Hitomi crooks one eyebrow: "According to your definition, what is fairness?"  
  
Dryden chuckles: "Let the katana make the decision." Seeing all people's puzzled expression, Dryden continues his mocking attitude: "A sword fight shall make the winner as the owner of the sword."  
  
Merle bulges her eyes out: "What's wrong with you, Dryden san? I know nothing about sword fight. No women on Gaea do."  
  
Dryden touches his head lazily: "Merle Hime is too young for a sword fight. Van Sama can substitute for her. How is that?"  
  
Van hesitates for a moment. "It's not fair for Hitomi Hime, either. She needs a substitute as well."  
  
"I agree the wager. I shall use the sword myself." Hitomi's solemn voice shocks Van.  
  
"What are you talking about? No women can use buki."  
  
"Do not deny the possibility just because you don't know any woman can. Please wait here. I shall be back in a moment." Hitomi haughtily turns back towards the direction of her residence.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dryden stares at Hitomi suspiciously.   
  
Hitomi rolls her eyes disdainfully: "Do you want me to fight in a kimono dress?"  
  
Looking at Hitomi's already faraway body, Van is speechless for a long time. He finally turns to Dryden: "How could you come up with something like this?"  
  
Dryden grins: "Van Sama, it seems that you don't know besides all the feminine qualities Hitomi Kanzaki possesses, she is even good at sword art according to my spying information. However, since her opponent is one of the best kenkaku of Fanelia, she still needs luck to win. This sword belongs to Merle Hime for sure."  
  
  
  
Millerna comes to Hitomi as soon as she enters the living room. "You are back early today..." The gentle smile on Millerna's face suddenly freezes. To her, Hitomi looks like an icy statue. Her usual calm and deep eyes are now reflecting a sense of dangerous wildness. "What is wrong, Hitomi? Are you all right?" Millerna follows Hitomi into the bedroom and watches her opening the drawer.  
  
"Here... This one!" Hitomi takes out a neatly piled snowy bushi suit. The bottom of the pleated skirt is embroidered with tiny pink sakura.   
  
Millerna sighs. The suit was originally a kimono dress. She never understands why Hitomi has cut and sewed it into a bushi suit. As Millerna knows, no women need bushi suits. They are only for samurai.  
  
"Hitomi, why do you want to wear it?"  
  
"There is a wager of sword fight between me and Fanel."  
  
"What? Did I hear it wrong? Sword fight? Are you still burning with fever? I'll go to find the doctor."  
  
"Millerna!" Hitomi grasps a slightly hysterical Millerna, shaking her hard: "I am fine. As long as I beat Fanel, I can get my katana back."  
  
"But... Van Sama is the famous kenkaku in Fanelia! Hey, Hitomi! Where are you going? Wait for me..." Millerna quickly runs after Hitomi, who has already rushed out of the door, "Oh, Kami Sama! Can anyone tell me what is going on?"  
  
Van holds his breath when he sees Hitomi walking towards him. Even in his dream he has never thought of girls in bushi suits can be deadly attractive. No, maybe that only works on this strange and exotic Kanza girl. Hitomi's straight long sandy blonde hair is tied back into a high ponytail, proudly sweeping at her back. Her huge emerald pools are now flashing determination and coldness. It is very obvious that the dead King of Kanza has made a right decision to call his daughter "Hitomi". Van feels every time he is caught up by those eyes, his ice fortress inside is shaken unavoidably. Unknown waves of heat surge at his chest. He never tasted his own fragility before this Kanza girl appeared. And he really hates the feeling of weakness.  
  
Dryden's voice brings Van back to the real world: "In order not to produce any injuries, both Van Sama and Hime Sama are going to use bokken instead of katana." Van leisurely takes over two bokken from Dryden and randomly throws one to Hitomi.   
  
They silently stand ten metres away from each other and bow. Neither of them intends to start the first attack. Autumn wind brushes over the cypress trees along the river shore, causing withered leaves to float around the two people like butterflies. The air is electrified, full of magnetic tension. Van closes his eyes. A melancholy picture of the solemn dire battlefield is visualized in his mind. Accompanying the fictitious drum rhythm, the sword in his hand becomes alive. The arc pierces through the thin air, making disturbed birds soaring into the azure clear sky.  
  
Hitomi draws in a deep breath, embracing the nature intimately. She always remembers the numerous lessons taught by her sword masters, Amano and Yukari. The couple used to mention the secret of kendo was the combination of the heart, the nature and the sword. Her agile perception abruptly detects an irregular air stream pushing the natural barrier. Casually turning her wrist, she blocks Van Fanel's first attack.  
  
Two people's eyes crash at each other once more. Hitomi's usually soft voice permeates a wild calling: "I'll fight for my dignity, Fanel. I'll beat you." "Oh, yeah? We will see about that." Van sarcastically twists his mouth. He suddenly loses the bokken and spurs to Hitomi's left leg. Hitomi gingerly back flips into the air like a swallow, avoiding Van's advancement. Van grits his teeth tightly-in his whole life as a warrior, he has never met any woman who was capable of using a sword, and using it well. Hitomi's movements are not hackneyed. Although Van is taking advantage of his strength and aggressiveness, Hitomi tries to obtain success by her agility. Within only one moment of thought, Hitomi has already taken the lead. Her bokken lightly brushes at Van's left ear. Luckily the bokken is not a real katana, otherwise Van's hair would have been cut off.  
  
Van vaguely recognizes Merle's scream at the background. He easily turns to block Hitomi's following five movements. The two people are completely immerged in the perfect world of combat without noticing that they are gradually lingering onto a small bridge at the west side of the lake. Van doesn't realize it until he steps on the wooden arch-this wooden bridge is completely different from the rest of the stone ones at the Residency. Due to its remote position and long-term deterioration, the structure is no longer reliable. On a normal occasion, it is not a problem for one person to pass it. However, it simply won't allow two fighting people to slip away so easily. Worrying about the collapse of the bridge, Van is forced to suddenly slow down his speed.  
  
Hitomi is fully concentrated on Van's assault. Being a knowledgeable sword fighter, she is waiting patiently for Van's fatal mistake. Van's abrupt halt of pressure catches her off guard. The trend of her overly strong actions leads her forward. And inertia, everything is controlled by inertia... According to years of experience, Hitomi tries to dissipate the force by flipping to the side and prepares to land on the bridge balustrade elegantly. However, the whimpering wooden bridge cannot hold on any more, giving up with crumblings.  
  
Falling... Hitomi's fogged mind is flowing with puckery bitterness. She has kept falling since Kanza was superficially conquered. Today's sword fight is another cruel example. Why does Kami Sama prefer to let her bear disappointment once more? She closes her eyes and prepares to touch the chilly autumn water until the strange yet familiar hands clutch at her willowy waist, as tightly as grabbing the life line.  
  
To Van, watching Hitomi's falling is like a predetermined dilemma written by fate. Such fragility... No, he won't allow the adorable china doll to be broken. Without a second thought, his instinct takes the charge and his well-trained forceful arms reach for Hitomi's lithe waist. He gasps when he finds out that she is much lighter than she was a month ago, as weightless as a feather. Hitomi's flushing cheeks bring out a sense of surprise. The previous hateful green eyes are now transmitting a new message-sorrow. At that flickery moment, the two people are bonded as one kind by the tiding of destiny. Yet the length is meteoric. Van suddenly feels an icy and rigid rod bestowed at his neck. Cursing his carelessness inwardly, he catches the sly twinkling in the soulful jades.  
  
"You lost, Fanel." 


	5. Deadly Past, Unchained Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.  
  
Japanese Words Studying Session II (If there are any other words that you don't know, go back to the first session!!! HeHe! ^______^)   
  
Gomen: Sorry  
  
Arigatou: Thanks  
  
Botan: Peony  
  
Inshou: Seal  
  
Izakaya: Pub  
  
Mitsusake: Honey rice wine  
  
Bushi senshuu: A competition to select warriors.  
  
Enkai: Party  
  
Kari: Hunting   
  
Demo: but  
  
Chapter Five Deadly Past, Unchained Future  
  
"So, General Schizar has been back." Millerna sighs, heaving the words quietly.  
  
"Oh... Er... Yes." Dryden reluctantly replies.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier? You promised that you would inform me as soon as you heard his arrival."  
  
"Gomen. I just obtained the news from Merle Hime moments ago." Dryden nervously touches his forehead, showing off a grin.  
  
"Oh, please! I didn't blame it on you! In fact, you are the only one who ever cares about me besides Van Sama and Merle Hime." Millerna pouts her rosy lips and flashes an innocent look.  
  
"Arigatou. It's not easy to get praise from the most beautiful girl in all Fanelia, you know."  
  
Blushing lightly, Millerna mumbles: "There are so many more beautiful and graceful ladies around him. It's hard for me to get close to him... I am really nobody. I have never been to any carnival or celebration... Tell me, Dryden, are these girls really dressed in gold?"  
  
Upon seeing her wondering eyes, Dryden feels himself on fire. Kami Sama! Jealousy is gnawing him, consuming him whenever Millerna mentions Allen Schizar. He is so eager to stop the conversation, but as soon as he brushes across that pair of amethyst, he cannot help himself. "None of them can be as special as you. You always have total confidence of yourself. Why do you start to doubt about it?"  
  
"General Schizar's flawlessness forces me to suspect myself. I often think, what kind of girl does he like?" Millerna bits her bottom lip, her eyes downcasting.  
  
"Anata wa... Do you like him so much?" Deep down in Dryden's eyes pain is flickering, but he replaces it quickly with his normal cynicism.  
  
"Maybe... I ... got to go now. Hitomi has gone for quite a long time." Millerna's face is flushed in red hues, totally embarrassed.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
"Yes. She asked me to call her by name. Oh, Dryden, she really is a humble person. Sometimes I think, it must be of great agony for someone who is prisoned in an enemy country. I just hope that Van Sama can treat her better." Thinking back about the situation when Hitomi just woke up a month ago, Millerna pitifully shakes her head.  
  
"Actually his highness has already changed his attitude tremendously."  
  
"What do you mean?" Millerna casts a suspicious look.  
  
"Nothing." Dryden grins, "Go back to your residence now. I still have something to discuss with his highness."  
  
The inclining sunrays pave on the padauk scribal desk that is carved into the shape of botan at the four corners. The agate dragon inshou is waiting patiently for its master to imprint the consent. It chuckles lightly- Since the day when Master chose the seal, he was getting closer and closer to its symbolic connotation. Master is as bloody as agate, as bold as a dragon. A perfect match.  
  
Van picks up the writing brush soaked with thick black ink. Meticulously he pours his surging thoughts onto the blank paper. The sturdy frame of writing implies many years of vigorous military training. He abruptly halts at the last sentence. Should he mention her? He locks his eyebrows.  
  
"Have you made the decision yet, Van Sama? It is so odd that Schizar proposed to supervise the Kanza refugee camp. He must be up to something. If you do not advise Heka earlier, I am afraid of occurring crisis."  
  
"I have my own plan about the refugee camp. Surely I understand your intention. I'll take it into consideration." Van puts down the writing brush, sliding his fingers across his unruly sable hair.  
  
"Then, I guessed it all wrong." Dryden smirks wickedly, "You are worrying about someone else!"  
  
Van raises his solemnly threatening eyes. Even without a word, the warning glare promptly predicts the outburst of a tempest.  
  
"All right. All right. Please don't cast this kind of death glare on me. I know how you replied Dilandau last time. Jokes only." Dryden randomly sweeps a chair, settling down across the desk.  
  
"Did you go to izakaya with Dilandau again?" Van stands up and takes one of the war strategy books off the bookshelf.  
  
"Nothing special, indeed. We were merely drinking. You know how he craves sake. Fanelia's mitsusake is irresistible."  
  
"I was planning to invite him to stay a little longer. But he said he couldn't miss the annual bushi senshuu in Zaibach."  
  
"I can tell that he was avoiding Schizar." Displeasure swiftly crosses Dryden's wily eyes.  
  
"Hm, interesting. Why are you pointing at Allen every moment today? Where has all your shrewdness gone?" Van flips over one page, heedlessly asking.  
  
"You know too well that I am always against him. It's you who don't face the problem. Say... Why haven't you invited any court lady to kari enkai next week? If you don't move quickly enough, all of them will be surrounding at Schizar's side... as usual." Dryden picks up the invitation on the desk, staring at the blank title calling.  
  
"It's Allen's celebration of a successful conquest anyway. Naturally those women will cluster around him." Van impatiently replies.  
  
"Oh, come on, Van! Can't you just relax a bit? If you are willing to pay half of Schizar's smile, you will be the most charming bachelor in Fanelia. When Folken Sama was still alive, you were not what you are now." Dryden laughs mockingly.  
  
"Never mention my brother's name with such ease!" Van roughly throws the book on the desk. His original mahogany eyes darken into blackness. "And never question my living habit. Being born of the royal blood is not offered as a choice. If ani san could make a choice, he would never..." Van chokes on the past memory.  
  
Damn it! Dryden curses inwardly. Kami knows what has gotten into his own head. Allen Schizar's proposal and Millerna's interrogation somehow brought angst into his troubled heart, and he spilled his anxiety on Van. And Van is in his typical tyrant's mood now-well, that's for sure. The death of Folken Sama is haunting Van Sama through his teenage years. Dryden recognizes it as one of the reasons that lead to Van's deterioration. Closing his eyes, he can picture the dusk of one bitter winter day with such clarity. The bloody sunset cruelly poured onto Folken's shaking body. Katana had unmistakably impaled through his palpitating heart, a heart so full with brotherly love. So close to death, yet Folken was able to burn his flaring orbs into Van's mind. "Van..." His pale fingers trembling, and using up the last bit of energy, Folken pushed Van into Dryden's chest. "Please protect him..."   
  
"Thump!" The purely innocent snow was soaked with Folken's steamy life fluid, and the stain was unstoppable, diffusing further and further. That was the first time for a twelve-year-old Van to encounter the battlefield. However, it was the last time for Folken Sama. At that fateful night, Van Sama locked himself in the tent, without candle light or sobbing. Dryden, who was five years older, on the other hand silently guarded his new master outside, keeping the promise for Folken Sama. The long winter night was unbearably freezing, but Dryden didn't light up a bonfire. Instead he embraced the penetrating yet fresh north wind in order to chill his boiling blood in the arteries. He couldn't sleep. How could he? He always admitted that he had a dark side, but that night he undoubtedly lurked into a deeper shadow, because only he had noticed the true factor leading Folken Sama's death...  
  
"About kari enkai, I have just made the decision." Van's voice interrupts Dryden's thoughts. He passes the invitation across the desk.  
  
"Then, let me see, who is the lucky..." Dryden instantly comes back, focusing his sight onto the title, "Why? Why did you choose her? But how will Heka react to this?"  
  
"I have my reason to convince his majesty." Van stubbornly affixes his personal inshou onto the paper.  
  
  
  
One hour later, Dryden finds himself holding a surprising invitation towards the west side of the Prince Residency. He can't help smirking-Van Sama is such a perfect politician. It looks like that the interference for the jade sword is just a beginning. Demo, slow down... What if it is really a dangerous signal for a certain relationship to develop? Ah, no matter what... he, Dryden, will have some time alone with Millerna, if her master is Van Sama's company at the hunting party... 


	6. Undercurrent

Disclaimer: Do not own, do not care, wish to have.  
  
Japanese Lesson No. 3  
  
Sensei: sir, teacher  
  
Satoru: a kanji (a Chinese character) meaning understanding by heart  
  
Kaoru: scent  
  
Kiku: chrysanthemum  
  
Tsuki: moon  
  
Chapter Six Undercurrent  
  
While chewing a piece of mint leave, Dryden goes over the news he is about to bring to Van Sama once more. Somehow he got up early today. Perhaps it was because of his excitement. Last night when he handed the invitation to Millerna, he took the opportunity asking her to be his partner at Kari Enkai. That pair of amethyst instantly ignited a flame of curiosity. " Is it true, Dryden? Can I really attend the hunting party? Kami Sama, this is the first time! Would you mind expressing my gratefulness to Van Sama? What kind of clothing shall I wear?..."  
  
"Women..." Dryden touches his forehead and grins, "never stop chirping." And here he is enchanted by this little bird, rather willingly listening to her chitchatting. The dawn of golden autumn has already become irresistibly penetrating. He shivers and fastens his belt. When he is about to knock on Van Sama's study, a faint breathing behind captures his attention.  
  
As Dryden turns around, he faces a gaze sharper than the jade sword pouncing on him. "Hitomi hime, you are here so early for..." Dryden inwardly curses. He has never been nervous in front of any important political figure, yet most strangely, he feels a bit off balance whenever this pale skinny girl appears. Well, just a bit.  
  
  
  
"I'd like to see Fanel." The voice is plain without a trace of emotion.  
  
  
  
"Van Sama..." Dryden purposely halts at the title, "has not been up yet."  
  
  
  
"All royalties wake up exactly at five. I guess Fanel is no exception. I am going to see him."  
  
"Van Sama only listens to political reports and never receives any unnecessary guest in the morning. Please go back."  
  
"Just a moment ago Sensei revealed that Fanel has not risen, but now Sensei talks about not receiving guests. May I ask which statement is of truth? Sincerity is always an important quality of an advisor, don't you think so? After all, I am no unnecessary guest. Otherwise, all the intentions of imprisoning me here are merely wasted." Hitomi displays a snaring smile.  
  
"Toxic!" Dryden aggravatedly bites with his teeth. However more censuring words are only blocked by the cracking sound of the study cedar door.  
  
"Do not send her away, Dryden. Let her in if that is what she wants." Van's rich voice permeates with a tint of hoarseness. His midnight hair is totally messed up by the cooling wind; his agate orbs reflect underlying tiredness and explosive temperament.  
  
"Absolutely insane, another night without sleep." Dryden is frightened by Van's persistence on work, meanwhile secretly worrying about Hitomi's fate-Van Sama can be incomprehensibly aggressive under such condition.  
  
"I am truly sorry, Van Sama." Dryden turns aside while Hitomi quietly steps into the study.  
  
Meek dawn light lingers upon the paper on the padauk desk. To Hitomi, the detailed content is far out of focus. The variety on the bookshelf is blinding, carefully categorized and dustless, a proof of the owner's exquisite reading habit. They are accented by simple relics to define a taste. Different sizes of writing brushes line up neatly on a pen rack. A calligraphy of Satoru soaked with thick black ink proudly hangs on the wall. Dispersed kaoru of kiku and mint fills up the room, paving a sense of relaxation.  
  
It is the closing sound of the door that breaks the trance in which Hitomi is engaged. "Is there anything urgent?" Van's towering figure overshadows around Hitomi, leaving her almost breathless. Dazzled and lost, she unwarily nibbles her pouty lips, only to find the mocking mystery twinkling in his eyes. And this agitates her.  
  
"Is this your decision?" Hitomi throws the invitation that she has kept towards Van.   
  
"What?" Van calmly snatches it, revealing a devilish smile.  
  
"It is imprinted with your personal signet, so I presume it is not a mistake. I refuse to attend any Kari Enkai, especially with you. I've already clarified my point here. I'll take my leave now."  
  
Within a split of a second, Van's powerful left hand grabs Hitomi's wrist, forcing her eyes to clash with his. Haughtiness and detachment, resolution and anger integrate to radiate his distinct aura. "I never take back my command and nobody ever disobeys my order. You are no exception. Is it clear?" His tensed face ignites with killing instinct; his ruby irises darken into a tempest. Unconsciously, he tightens his fist around Hitomi's wrist.  
  
It is not until Hitomi's cheeks turning into red hues and tears oozing out of her eyes that Van discovers his own strenuosity. He swiftly loosens his grip, but her wrist has already swollen up. Without a word, her jade eyes are masked by dauntless hatred.  
  
"I apologize, Hime. I was out of control." Van embarrassedly smoothens his untamable hair, "I shall send a healer to your residence later."  
  
"Barbaric!" Hitomi snorts, walking toward the exit.  
  
"Wait... please! There is something for you to read through." Van stops Hitomi immediately.  
  
"Another party invitation? As I mentioned before, I am not interested in it." She takes in a deep breath and replies wryly.  
  
"It is something concerning the future of Kanza. You'd better have a look. Otherwise I'll make the decision by myself."  
  
Merely three sentences, but the name "Kanza" has a piercing effect on Hitomi, making her instantly pause.  
  
"Please come to my desk." Van wavers at her. Though there are thousands of refusals in Hitomi's mind, Kanza enchants her like a spell, dragging her towards the person who she resents so much.  
  
The paper roll lying on the desk is a watercolour painting of Tsuki Plain. The wiggling Dragon River flows across the lush green area downward to the boundary forest between Fanelia and Austuria. In Hitomi's imagination, Dragon River becomes wider and wider, finally embracing the sea at Palas. "This is..." She looks at Van with puzzle.  
  
"East suburb is going to be the location of Kanza refugee camp." Van's fingers gingerly brush across the map and opens another roll, "This is the rough structure design of bungalows to be constructed. Of course, your people have to build them by themselves. We will supervise the process."  
  
"What did you do to my people? Why did you capture them? Is it for your own slavery pleasure?" Hitomi suddenly feels extremely intimidated.  
  
Van chuckles: "The war has brought quite a damage to Kanza. Many local people have lost their own lands. There are surges of Kanza refugees flooding into Fanelia everyday and this causes much inconvenience to my people. It is obvious that the final political and economical assimilation will occur. Therefore at least we are pleased to accept your people. But under the consideration of maintaining proper social order, we have decided to construct the refugee camp."  
  
"You invaded my country and now you are complaining about the inconvenience?" Hitomi stares at Van with palpable anger.  
  
Van ignores her temper, leisurely continuing the topic: "General Schizar is willing to supervise the whole process, but coincidentally, I am also interested in it. Actually these structure designs are my proposal. I need an assistant who knows about Kanza extremely well, and that means you."  
  
Hitomi grits her teeth and tightens her fists. If the wrist pain and something called etiquette don't exist, she would punch Fanel with all her might. Bitterness and sorrow are quaking her inner world without a release. Her head starts to twitch unbearably. Consequently, she laughs hysterically while tears silently glide down her rosy cheeks.  
  
Van locks up his eyebrow-even though the laughter sounds delicate, it is diluted by sour sarcasm, too sharp for an eighteen-year-old girl anyway. Without a reason, his chest is stuffed with suffocation. He tries his best to look casual, but his callused thumb betrays his mind, wiping across Hitomi's damp cheeks lightly. And as if magic, she gradually terminates the laughter. Kneading her puffy eyes with uncontrollable whimpers, she replies in a surprisingly peaceful manner: "I accept your request if my people can enjoy their life in equity and freedom on your land. I will not expose my identity until the right time comes. You need not to worry about it. And... do not forget to send servants to pick me up in the morning of Kari Enkai. I would love to finally meet King Goau. Keeping me under his nose is quite a task, isn't it? Do you have any other requirements, Fanel?"  
  
Van gulps down hard. This girl is much more intelligent than he has imagined. She not only realizes King Goau's unawareness of the secret hostage, but also knows to take advantage of her position to benefit Kanza. It has cost him tremendous energy to conceal her from the King. If she had refused to cooperate, King Goau would never keep someone useless alive. Fortunately, his burden has finally been relieved and he will be able to mention her name in his report.   
  
"No more requests. And you have my word." Van doesn't even notice the vague gentleness his eyes are now reflecting. 


	7. Coincidence

Disclaimer: Do not own Escaflowne.  
  
Japanese Lesson No. 4  
  
Obi: belt  
  
Shiroi Tsuru: white crane  
  
O-hayou: good morning  
  
Kari Sono: the hunting garden  
  
Kimi: you  
  
Chapter Seven Coincidence  
  
When the first beam of morning light darts on Hitomi's serene face, her green eyes open. The thick long eyelashes quiver, and within a split of a second everything comes into focus. Gazing upon the jade sword supported by the ebony stand, she can't help but let the smile flow. As if going back to the past, she ethereally gets off the bed and picks up the clogs. After tightly bonding the snowy kimono with a pale violet obi, she quickly braids her hair into a loose ponytail, leaving the shorter one on the temples free. Crossing the veranda, she peeks toward the other side of the living room. As expected, Millerna is still sleeping. Last night Millerna took out every kimono from her wardrobe and put it in front of her chest, occasionally with a giggle. In the end, it was Hitomi who chose a pink one embroidered with shiroi tsuru for her, effectively ending the overheated selection and putting her into sleep.  
  
As soon as she slides the door open, the cool autumn wind scented by kiku instantly pulls her thought back to the childhood. Without realization, she picks up the reed broom under the eaves. The season of autumn hasn't dominated Fanelia long enough, yet loosen leaves have paved the ground into a world of golden. Clearing flowers in spring, dust in summer, leaves in autumn and snow in winter has been her first lesson in the morning ever since she was five. The ritual was even arranged before breakfast. It makes one more patient and observant, and it grants one some precious time to think over the plan of the day. She grips the broom and collects all the dead leaves together. With a hint of amusement, she purposely steps on them, making the crispy sound dancing in dry air.  
  
"An interesting good morning." The sliding door is once more opened, causing the wind chime to hum in delicacy. Millerna is kneading her groggy eyes, apparently still sleepy. The uncombed hair dangles around her shoulder, accenting her flushing cheeks.  
  
"O-hayou." Hitomi replies with gentleness.  
  
"My princess, how many more strange habits that are unknown to me do you have?" Millerna tilts her head, blinking her eyes.  
  
"Many more, indeed. Maybe I'll cook breakfast for you some day. How does that sound?"  
  
"I see. You broom, you cook, and you even wear bushi suit. Why do you need me as a maid?"  
  
"Hurry to dress up. Dryden San may show up any minute now."  
  
Listening to Millerna's busy footsteps inside, Hitomi fixes her sight upon the cloudless blue sky. The day is extremely cool and bright, a perfect timing for hunting. The past looms over her, screaming to her for remembrance: riding with Father on hills and shooting down eagles. She recalls the time when she shot down a boar and was ready to slaughter it with the jade sword. But she was stopped by his strong hands. The similar green eyes revealed such sorrow that tinted her mind forever: "Promise me, kid, never freshen this sword by blood..."  
  
"Freshen this sword by blood" Hitomi murmurs, "Come, Fanel, show me your fangs."  
  
"Van Sama's hunting skill is excellent." Dryden suddenly walks into the front garden, obviously misunderstanding Hitomi's saying. He is dressed in a navy blue bushi suit, with a slender katana attached to his waist. Totally contradictory to his usual dissipated pose, his dark brown orbs are now burning with spirit and excitement.  
  
Hitomi is used to keeping her opinion inside, but it certainly doesn't mean that she is not sharp. Though having contacted him for merely several days, she has already noticed the final destiny of Dryden's eyesight-Millerna. It is full of sincere love and deep respect, and forms a ridiculous irony with his appearance-that is considering him being cynical and careless. "Addiction? Perhaps the sliest person still holds a moment of fragile truth." She dwells on the thought secretly.   
  
"Millerna will be ready very soon. Please wait for a moment." Not wanting to mess up with him today, she replies politely.  
  
" Oh, it is all right." Dryden abruptly feels nervous at the hearing of the name, but calms down instantly: " The sedan is waiting outside. Van Sama has to accompany Heka Sama according to etiquette. I was ordered to escort Hime Sama and Millerna to the hunting palace."  
  
"I understand."  
  
The two people falls into silence until Millerna lightly appears. Dryden's eyes are fired with enthusiasm, but through the many years of training he is able to cover it up without a trace. Clearing his throat, he points his fingers towards the exit. Hitomi soothes her dress one more time. As the elongated wide sleeves brush over her waist, the swish sound of fine silk echoes in the air.  
  
******************  
  
Is this the royal hunting palace? Standing several metres away from the entrance, Hitomi becomes overly quiet and unapproachable. This is her first time to step outside of Prince Residency and walk on the natural ground of Fanelia, to feel lively and relief. Though the hunting palace takes only a simple structure of a square, it is capable of holding hundreds of people with its gigantic size. Even after being baptized by countless years of bloody storm, the stone lions in front of the gate still stare intensely at the mysterious forest. The word "Kari Sono" is stylishly carved in a stone board, casting an aura of arrogance and dignity.  
  
"Hitomi, Hitomi!" Millerna's urging voice brings her back to reality, "I've been calling for a while..."  
  
"Gomen. I was distracted." Hitomi tightens her fist in the sleeve, her heart rippling with anxiety. Today is the day to meet King Goau, to win peace for her people. She must be courageous.  
  
"This is also my first time to Kari Enkai. It is magnificent!" Millerna joyfully squeaks, putting her tiny hands at the chest, "Come, we are lucky to see Van Sama and General Schizar's masterful hunting skill. It's said that they are at even odds against each other... Oh look, Dryden is walking towards us."  
  
After Dryden randomly passes his horse and the rein to one of the servants, he walks straight back to where Hitomi and Millerna are standing. Kami Sama, he cannot wait for one second longer. Millerna is as lovely as the spring sakura, beckoning him and forcing his gaze to focus solely on her. Secretly he thanks Van that the order was just to escort Hitomi Hime to Kari Sono. This gives him a perfect excuse to take the leave with Millerna. "If possible, I would like to lead Millerna inside. Van Sama should be around and he will certainly come to Hime Sama."  
  
"Eh?" Hitomi blinks. Though being a bit questionary, she still nods her head trustfully: "Then, please take good care of her."  
  
Somehow Dryden's heart starts to flow with guilt and worrisome. But as soon as he casts his sight on Millerna, his concern subsides. Against Millerna's protest, he extends his hand to her...  
  
As Hitomi watches two of them fading away, she suddenly feels like being attacked by a surge of loneliness. It is true that she is free from the prison now, as free as she wishes, but the result of being alone in a foreign country daunts her. She is used to having people talking to her, arguing with her, fighting with her, like Millerna, like Dryden San and even like Van Fanel... They make her feel real. At this moment, she can only stare at people who pass by nonchalantly and grimace as if being torn apart. The stone lions in front of her seem to enlarge themselves a thousand times and snarl at her. Unconsciously she withdraws without turning her back.  
  
And that is when she hears the wild howling sound of a horse. Swiftly twirling around, she is frightened by the scene. Merely three steps away, a white steed stands up under the sun and tramps the ground fiercely, causing dust to fly in the air. The horseman on the saddle powerfully catches the bridle and gingerly soothes the steed. After several minutes, the spirited thing finally calms down, flickering its head and snorting.  
  
"Kimi! Why did you walk backwards? Are you seeking for death?" Hitomi is immediately surrounded by a group of samurai. The one who questioned her obviously is the leader. Half-covered by wicked blue bangs, his dark eyes are oozing killing instinct. His katana has already been drawn out of the sheath.  
  
"Take it back, Gaddes. She didn't mean to. But a samurai should never point his sword toward women." The horse owner commands.  
  
"Yes, General Schizar."  
  
General Schizar? Does she know that name from somewhere? And all the secretive murmur, frequent inquiry, and idolatrous worship of Millerna flushes into Hitomi's mind. Curiously, she widens her eyes.  
  
The first word she manages to utilize to describe the man is "flawless". His lean but tenacious body proves to be an incarnated vision under the blue garment and golden cloak. Though his skin looks paler than other warriors, his deep-locked eye brows, straight nose and firm chin speak of the ambition. His full lips are carved into a subtle smile, capable of alluring the first kiss from the most innocent girl. The golden locks cascade down freely, a rebellious way against the traditional ponytail that most samurai apply.  
  
But these cannot make Hitomi quake. The only thing that plucks her heart is his azure eyes. Hitomi is too keen to ignore one's most expressive part, for even disguised people have a moment of revelation. From her point of view, Allen Schizar's eyes possess the most brilliant sky blue, yet within a flick of a second the hue can be shaded into a dark tempest, unpredictable, unmeasurable and unreachable. "Where is your soul indeed, I wonder?" She lingers on the puzzle.  
  
Allen Schizar is quite agitated today. After the relentless entanglement with Lady Eries last night, he determines to break up with her forever. This is certainly not the first case. Spiritless women such as Eries have stuffed the whole royal court. If he wishes to get rid off them diplomatically, he can still face them with ease at their next encounter. But because of Eries' haste temper, he has come to the Kari Enkai without a partner. No matter. As long as he arrives at Kari Sono, it is easy to pick any woman that pleases him. "Those stagnant women!" Just as he is deeply indulged in his own thought, Scharizard is abruptly threatened, obliging Allen to meet a pair of emerald.  
  
Most women either cry in fear or hide at a corner under such condition. Surprisingly the one in front of him has rooted her feet on the ground. Sandy blonde hair floats with the wind and jade eyes hold much tranquility as well as courage. "She is very pretty, but surely can't be the most beautiful one I've ever laid eyes upon..."Allen makes a quick evaluation, "yet there is something about her which makes her glow..." His heart skips a beat: "The spirit! Haven't been excited for a long time..." With practiced grace he leaps off the steed and walks straight toward her, extending his gloved hand. His eyes are flooding with conquering fire and he reveals a satisfactory smile: "Pleasure to meet you. I am Allen Schizar. Do I have the honor of knowing your name?"  
  
"Allen, Heka Sama is waiting for you at the garden." A familiar baritone cuts through the conversation, making both Allen and Hitomi turn. There are the agate eyes shooting out icy warning and the stern lips exposing pride. In an instant Allen Schizar's face darkens-his rival is here.  
  
"Van..." He speaks out the name. 


	8. Departing Arrow

Disclaimer: No, no, no! I don't own Escaflowne. Igo knowledge was obtained from Hikaru no Go. Poems were quoted from Ise Monogatari and Murasaki Shikibu's Diary. However, the Chinese version on my web site was translated by me. I swear that I am a Chinese and I am not a Japanese craze.   
  
A/N: Minna San! (Waving) The long waited chapter Eight is out! ^@^ Sorry for the delay, but look, this is the longest chapter I've ever accomplished. It is about three times longer than my normal one. Firstly, my web site is almost set up in cooperation with my friend. She draws and I write. I'll post new chapters on the web site prior than fanfiction.net and introduce background music for each chapter. Most chapters were done under the inspiration of a specific piece. If you guys are interested in posting your stories on my web site, just check it out at http://www.geocities.com/lavendergc  
  
Secondly, I hope you guys will understand that it is very hard to introduce Japanese food and igo game. The terminology with a blank explanation in the notes is just a strategy in igo game. Seriously I love Chinese food much better than Japanese food and I am a cooking maniac. I am sorry if the Japanese food described here doesn't fit your appetite. Later on in the story I'll introduce Chinese food. Some of the activities in this chapter are directly from Heian-kyou Japan such as poetizing and hunting. Hitomi's clothes is not a Heian-kyou style, but rather an edo-period style(kimono) for its simplicity. However, the court ladies do apply Heian-kyou style. I am totally broken after writing and footnoting this chapter. I don't even want to check my grammar.   
  
Chapter Eight Departing Arrow  
  
(Beware that there are many cultural references. Please read the notes at the end of the chapter)  
  
"..." for speech  
  
'...' for thought  
  
As soon as Van catches a spellbound Dryden, his inner anger is roaring. His face glooms and promptly his glance bores into the careless adviser like a merciless arrow. What a waste of years of training! He cannot believe that Dryden actually left Hitomi alone outside Kari Sono. Though he is quite amazed by his own unnamed anxiety, he raises from the futon, with perfect calmness. Having politely declined King Goau's invitation for a game of igo, he swiftly walks towards the gate, ignoring everyone's greeting. Currently he is merely occupied by one thought: Hitomi... alone outside... danger... If only he had some time to cool down, he would erase this impulse. But the sight of Allen Schizar amplifies his temper. What's worse is that Allen is now conversing with Hitomi. It sends chills down to his spine and instantly his wild thought is tamed. Since when did he start to unnecessarily concern his captive? 'Right at the beginning.' A faint voice in his heart says. No, he is only upset about Dryden's irresponsibility and Allen's interference. He drops the troublesome topic. Even though Allen will know the existence of Hitomi Kanzaki sooner or later, less contact can still stabilize the situation in Fanelia. Settled by determination, he halts Allen.   
  
Hitomi can easily feel the tension between the two. She has heard about their competition numerous times from Millerna. But today's confrontation reveals more than pure talent rivalry. The deeply locked gaze, the reflexive touch upon the weapons, the icy addressing all gush out years of private hatred. It is unpredictable that the Fanelian court is soaked in complexity. She patiently observes them, waiting for new development.  
  
"I see." Allen masks his somberness, secretly reminding himself that it isn't the right time for action. "Then I'd like to escort the lady inside."  
  
"That is not necessary." Van's dying fury is ignited again. He proudly moves in front of Hitomi. "She was invited by me. I'll take her in."  
  
"Oh?" A hint of surprise sweeps past Allen's eyes, 'Van actually has a partner? It amazes me that we always aim for the same target. But then... the green eyes, the unfamiliar looking and the unbreakable haughtiness... so the rumor is true after all. Aren't we playing a game here? Hime no Kanza...' "Rather interesting. We shall conduct the business in the hunting forest. Do not forget to protect your partner well, Van." He turns toward the entrance. At the moment of passing Van's shoulder, a sardonic smile is displayed at the corner of his perfectly shaped lips: "Scherizard almost stepped on her just a moment ago. I assure you that my arrow is sharper than my horse."  
  
"Are you injured?" Van gazes upon Hitomi gingerly. His tone is quite the opposite of before, though with a bit stiffness, yet fairly sincere. Under his scalding observation, Hitomi detects her own irregular heartbeat. She cannot help but let a surge of heat rise onto her cheeks. Kami Sama, is she actually flushing? She feels ridiculous. But the sheer moment in which she occupies his entire attention leads to a sense of security. In her opinion, Fanel was rude in his conversation with Allen Schizar, nevertheless she can perceive his straightforwardness. Allen Schizard somehow portrays the reverse. Within minutes of contact, she has already sensed a lurking treacherousness behind him, an unspoken bitter dark tale molten as years passing by. Reminding herself to take a note of this fathomless person, she then realizes that Van is waiting for her answer patiently.  
  
"I am fine. He controlled his steed well." Hitomi pauses a little, avoiding eye contact with Van, "Is he also responsible for the plan of refugee camp?"  
  
"Ah... yes." Van replies with reluctance, trying to change the topic. "I'll directly escort you to meet Heika Sama. He is in igotei. You can do whatever pleases you after the talk. Hunting starts as soon as the guests finish chuushoku. Usually mekyaku just watch the game. You can stay with Millerna."  
  
Their steady footsteps echo soothing rhythms along the stone path as their sandals strike the pebbles. Like a narrator, the autumn wind brushes across the exuberant bamboo leaves, freshly filling the blank of silence. The evaporating fragrance of shoubu surrounds the illusion casted by dawn light, looming layers of mystic vail. Hitomi's eyes dwell on the whole scene: The harmonization of strength and softness has achieved its peak. There are not many people who still remember to use shoubu to dilute the bloody storm brought by hunting activities. The antique wooden cartwheel seasons in a pond of purling autumn water which is lightly scurrying through the gap of the age-old arch bridge. From time to time fast paces are heard from the deep corridors and relaxing laughter is sprayed through the opening of sliding doors.  
  
As the number of bushi gradually increases, Hitomi knows that she is quite close to the destination. By instinct she slows down her pace. Having detected her uneasiness, Van picks up a shoubu on the way. Abruptly his lean and dark figure turns to face her, the agate eyes glistening with resolution. He looks at her intently before handing the flower to her: "Shoubu grows most beautifully in the cruelest environment. Its aura can erase all traces of hunting. Bear in mind that Heika Sama is a man of wisdom."  
  
"Why do you speak of comforting words to me?" Hitomi casts her eyes upon the vital flower, her tone with a hint of doubt, "We are enemies, aren't we? I... hate you."  
  
"Nothing more than fact." Van carelessly walks forward, but pauses after a few steps. "If you hadn't passed my expectation, you would never see Heika Sama in your life. Perhaps ending your life under my sword would be more fortunate. But you live... I have to admit that keeping a rival right beside me makes me alarmed."  
  
"As you wish." Hitomi replies calmly, her spirit lifted. The war is about to begin...  
  
  
  
The historical igotei is fully embraced in a sea of scarlet maple leaves like a mesmerized solemn battlefield. Four-side bamboo curtains are slightly raised, providing a delicate threshold for bloodstained leaves to dance with the wind, to drop onto goban paved with shiroko to kuroko, to display the unspoken struggle. The steam from ocha dissipates into air, following the players' thoughts into a weaponless slaughter.  
  
"Hm... Damezumari is not enough? Then I've lost by two moku." King Goau strokes his beard. His eyebrow is deeply in lock. Extremely stalwart and brunette, with precious dark hair at his age, he creates another version of Van Fanel and only the wrinkles on his forehead due to concentration can reveal much more enriched experience. "What's Allen's opinion about this game?"  
  
"It is quite impressive that Heika Sama was only two moku behind Balgus Gosei, and the difference began at yose. Of course, to outrun Gosei is not an easy task."  
  
"General Schizar is always a pleasant company, isn't him?" Balgus has a rumbling voice. That deeply cut scar across his right eye leaves him ferocious yet calculating. His well-built muscles rippling under the clothes make it hard for people to believe that such a fiendish warrior can also be a master in the most delicate game. "Heika Sama seems to be occupied by something. Allow me to take a guess-did your Majesty end the game earlier purposely?"  
  
"Ha, you never lose your keen blade, Balgus. Let's end this soul-seeking game, shall we? The person I am waiting for has arrived." King Goau lightly taps the goban using his sensu. His annatto eyes sharply scan over the two people entering the curtain.   
  
Merely a split second of eye contact shakes Hitomi. She has expected to see cruelty and perverseness, but is greeted by a surging wave of depth and magnificence, free from ignorant hegemonism. She is frightened beyond any word description. This is the first time in her life that she desperately wants, but fails to read one's inner world.   
  
Averting her sight, she finds Allen Schizar is toying with the porcelain teacup in his hand, a faint smile dangling at his lips. Instantly she realizes his amusement-Van has already bowed down to King Goau, yet she alone is still engrossed in gazing. Slightly embarrassed, she lowers her head gracefully.  
  
"I am pleased to meet the only bloodline of Kanza here. Tell me, what do you see in me?" Goau's majestic voice resonates in the overly quiet igotei. The tone isn't colored by any berating or sarcasm indeed, but the omission of title calling does its entire job stabbing Hitomi profoundly. She is denied for the position as a Queen.  
  
Holding down her anger, Hitomi replies coolly: "Forgive my imprudence, Heika Sama, but I am more than willing to learn your true side even though the mask is too thick for digestion."  
  
And the air freezes. Hitomi can hear that everyone else has simultaneously sucked in a deep breath. Only the wind coyly sneaks inside, straying away the smoke rising from the heated tea, but failing miserably to lighten the tensed mood.   
  
Goau's fingers sink into go-ke and twiddle the stones gingerly. He gradually closes his eyes into a meditation. His high cheekbones are gleaming of aureole in the golden daylight. A weak smile appears almost invisibly under his mustache. Ages seem to have passed till he finally speaks: "I prefer talking with Hitomi Hime, privately." Without a tinge of hesitation, Van, Allen and Balgus rise and leave igotei.  
  
"Sit." Goau points to the futon that was previously occupied by Balgus. Hitomi crooks one eyebrow questioningly, but obliges the command nevertheless after lifting her arms to neatly arrange the wide kimono sleeves.  
  
"How is it to play a game with me? You can use kuroko. Douzo." Goau's glimmering eyes focus solely on Hitomi's face. Neither stubborn like Van nor attractive like Allen, his calming voice is oozing unquestionable authority.   
  
"Hai. Onegaishimas." She picks up the first stone after flipping open the lid. Securely pressing the stone between the slender forefinger and the middle finger, she taps it onto goban with confidence.   
  
"Pachi!" Upper right corner kosumi... 'He is a farsighted thinker, not a simple warmonger.'  
  
"Pachi!" Lower left hoshi... 'The solemn momentum, the ruling power, the heroic ambition, like a rigorous battlefield... Totally different from the feeling when I played Millerna.'  
  
"Pachi!" Upper left hoshi... 'Such experienced and confident gesture. He must be a master.'  
  
"Pachi!" Lower right hoshi... 'The four corners have been stabilized.'  
  
  
  
"Pachi!" 5-3 kakari... 'But why did he choose igo to communicate with me?'  
  
"Pachi!" 3-3 tsuke... 'Could it be?'  
  
"Pachi!" 3-2 sagari... 'To read my heart?' Hitomi suddenly opens her eyes widely. What a formidable present. As far as she can recall, go used to associate with ancient spirit, a game of pattern searching, strength confronting, and spirit clashing. From the shape and path one draws, his or her personality can be revealed as one chooses to defend, to attack, or to explore in joy, in tears, in wrenching, in anger, and in desperate. Then how will she present herself?  
  
"Pachi!" Hane... 'Should I win or should I lose?'  
  
"Pachi!" Nobi... 'His fuseki is flawless. I'll have to wait and adjust myself in chuuban.'  
  
"Pachi!" Goau's forceful imprint makes Hitomi grip her right fist tightly in go-ke. Unconsciously she pouts her mouth open, but doesn't enunciate anything. Her heartbeat is erratic: 'Maybe hasami is better, but he seems waiting for kosmi. Right, I'll just give you kosmi!'  
  
The tapping sound of go stones ripples in the lonely feature of igotei, hinting the invisible sparks. When the elder locks his gaze with the youth, only the two of them can understand each other through the cautious defence, the beneficial assault, the sly plotting and the plucking heart cord. The flow between souls never needs a word being spoken.  
  
"Makemashita." Hitomi wilts her head, solely focusing on goban where stones have been rearranged for territory counting. "A difference of roku moku."  
  
"Arigatou-gozaimasu. You played well. The stones were lively and you were courageous in Chuuban. Your thought was deep for each step and you have mastered mokusan. The adjustment was done so naturally."  
  
Goau's last compliment thunders in Hitomi's ears. Did he actually see through her effort? Shouldn't he be annoyed? Series of questions are circling in her mind and enticing her to peek at Goau carefully. He looks content and appreciative, but his true intention is hindered under his bottomless orbs. Goau clears his stones and claps his hands twice. Immediately a female servant comes in, bowing with respect.  
  
"Lead our guest to the dining pavilion for chuushoku."  
  
Her heart is pounding, too curious for the outcome of this meeting, but she restrains herself with years of court training. "Then I'll resign myself." Hitomi gets up fluidly; the friction between the silky kimono disperses an air of haughtiness.  
  
Watching her fading shadow, Goau leisurely sips a little bit ocha, voicing only audibly to himself: "Hm... A difference of roku moku? This compensated for the disadvantage of my shiroku. You wanted to be treated equally, refusing taking advantage of the benefit of kuroko. Such pride... yet with perfection. I'll keep you under my eye for this moment and we shall see your fate later!"  
  
"Pachi!" Goau strenuously puts down a black stone, recovering the previous kifu.   
  
Sound and fury is drenching Hitomi as illusion. 'And this is the Fanalian court life.' She observes coolly, almost repulsively. After entering the dining pavilion, she is bombarded by shimmering colorful silks. Every court lady has chosen a unique shade for the occasion. Some of them are even bathed in several long robes to give an array of kaleidoscope at sleeves. Motifs such as leaves, flowers, or sea are delicately woven onto the dress, adorned by golden dust and mother of pearl. Hitomi's pale clothing bites back at the rich enchantment, releasing a touch of coldness into the steamy room. She shifts her sight between left and right and is disgusted by the thick make-up on their faces. 'Kami Sama, some of them are not even twelve!' she blinks. They all look the same as ningyou-powdered cheeks, darkened eyebrows, lifeless eyes and bloody mouths from which secretive murmur and playful taunt are turned into void. Among the entanglement of hair and ribbons, she spots a flash of pink. Millerna is lost at a corner, dully staring at the painting on the sliding screen.   
  
"Why isn't Dryden accompanying you?" Crossing the pile of trains, Hitomi calmly sits beside Millerna. Some court ladies cast suspicious gaze on her, but she manages to ignore them, concentrating in her inquiry.   
  
"Oh, it's you, Hitomi..." Millerna abruptly wakes up. The disappeared liveliness has fully recovered. Pouting her lips, she replies: "Dryden went with Van Sama for chuushoku. It is the tradition that we have to be separated before poetizing. Van Sama wasn't pleased somehow. Did something happen?"  
  
"I don't know." The confrontation between Van and Allen flashes in Hitomi's mind. 'Better not to step in other people's business.' She reminds herself. Changing the topic, she asks: "What are you looking at?"  
  
"That painting." Millerna points her finger at the sliding screen, admiration in her tone, "Kirei."  
  
Hitomi turns her focus, also taken aback by its exquisite and poetic mood. A young man is sitting outside a country house, thinking of two maidens inside. His cloak printed by passionflowers is paved on the grassland, waiting for its host to write down a love poem.   
  
"The scene was taken from Ise Monogatari. It said that a noble man called Narihira hiked to countryside and surprisingly met two beautiful maidens. He thus wrote a love poem on his cloak and sent it to the maidens. The poem went like this:  
  
Young maiden-flowers of Kasuga, you dye my cloak;  
  
And wildly like them grows,  
  
This passion in my heart,  
  
Abundantly, without end."  
  
Millerna gapes at Hitomi as the poem rolls spontaneously at her lips. She is both curious and conquered by Hitomi's vast knowledge. At this moment, Hitomi has locked herself in an inaccessible world of mystery, standing out from the rest Fanalian court ladies. Millerna can't help but asks: "Then how did the two maidens reply?"  
  
Hitomi smiles: "They wrote him back. But not many people remember it now. It went:  
  
For whom has my heart,  
  
Like the passionflower patterns of Michinoku  
  
Been thrown into disarray,  
  
All on account of you."  
  
Hitomi is about to explain the meaning to Millerna when a sudden noise invades her senses. The sliding screen was pulled open and a pool of golden and orange enters the room. "Merle Sama..." All court ladies stand up obediently. 'Fanel's sister, who I argued with for my sword. Here comes the trouble that I should tolerate quietly today.' Hitomi sighs, following Millerna to bow down deeply.  
  
Merle makes a gesture to order them to sit back. The golden bracelets on her wrist strike to produce a clear clink. She gathers her loose pink hair-and the action proves to disturb Hitomi greatly, making her secretly guess the source of that color. As lazy as a feline, she positions herself at the middle raised-dais. Her azure blue eyes reflect a tinge of boredom, but her curved lip corners betray her to announce a secret. "Bring up the lunch!" She raises her hand to stifle a yawn.  
  
A group of servants flood in and place oshiki in front of each guest, brightening Hitomi's sight. She was greatly disappointed by the food in Prince Residency, but the chef in the palace apparently rejuvenate her appetite for Fanalian food. Bowls and plates glazed by golden tassels are arranged in an ordered geometric shape. Cedar hashi are embraced by leaf-shape chopstick holders. Freshly green spinach and yellow bonito serve as an appetizer. Smooth and delicate chicken mushroom soup dissipates its steam into the thin air. Walnuts, gingko nuts, kamaboko, burdocks, eggs and star-shaped carrots add a rich autumnal flavor into harvest rice. Pink butterfish adorned by oily green ginger shoots almost make people drool; braised chicken balls and turnips melt in the mouth. Soft yellow sweet potato balls twisted by tea cloth mingle with green tea powder as the desert. The warm Fanalian mitsusake are poured out of tokkuri, its fragrance hypnotizes one's senses.  
  
Hitomi delightfully picks up the chopsticks and enjoys the first satisfactory meal ever since she came to Fanelia. Slowly biting into the delicious food, she glances at Millerna, who obviously can't resist the temptation either and pushes up the consumption speed without destroying her ladylike behaviour. Detecting Hitomi's side-glance, she coyly mops her lips and flashes an innocent smile: "Food doesn't taste this good back home..."  
  
"Why didn't Fanel use any court chef?" Hitomi's curiosity kicks in, although she realizes that speaking during eating is quite improper.   
  
"The on-going war has caused many wounded soldiers to lose their fighting ability. They weren't qualified for payment and provision anymore. Van Sama didn't like the idea that these men weren't taken care of after their service to the country, so he took them in. Some became servants, gardeners, or cooks. Naturally the food in Prince Residency doesn't taste great." Millerna's expression is grave, "Van Sama really is nice, surely you can put down the prejudice."   
  
Hitomi lifts her cup and sips some sake. She is silent. Memories are playing tricks in her mind. Sometimes Fanel is bold and haughty, while other time he is quite gentle and thoughtful. Hitomi is shocked to find out that her early hatred towards him is a bit blurry now. As the warm sweet sake coats at her throat, her heart cord is plucked by an idea that if only she had met Fanel at another time at another place, they would probably become good friends. And that's when the word "if" rushes in and makes her heart sink. She chews on her lips: "I wish I could, Millerna. But we are destined to be enemies. We weren't given a choice at the beginning." 'But people make their opportunity.' Millerna thinks aside, deciding not to push the matter further.   
  
After all the vessels are taken away, the ladies are called to gather at the raised-dais and kicho is drawn to divide the room into two parts. The flavor of sandalwood and apple rises from the incense burner in the shape of a brilliantly plumaged pheasant overglazed with enamels, expelling any food remanence. The sliding screen is again pulled open. Hitomi vaguely sees three people entering the room through kicho. She looks around and discovers that other court ladies are beaming with both excitement and nervousness. Some of them even let out a little giggle.   
  
"Would Merle Sama pick out five ladies for poetizing across the curtain? Van Sama will choose his hunting company among them." Hitomi recognizes Dryden's voice at once. She turns to Millerna and sees her nodding understandingly. Hitomi tugs her long sleeve at ease. Merle didn't find out her at all and surely she is not going to make a scene. Her task was already fulfilled after the meeting with Goau. She will spend the rest of the time unnoticeably.   
  
Merle is feeling rather languid right now to face the riot. She is quite impressed by the sensation aroused by her brother's popularity. In a Fanalian hunting competition, it is absolutely legal to shoot the opponent and his partner. Hunting means to be a test of horsemanship, archery, and defense. The court ladies don't even realize that they are bargaining their life with a fantasized romance. Scanning through all these flushed cheeks, hopeful eyes, and chattering lips, Merle randomly points to four ladies and announces their names. Her searching finally stops at a certain girl in white and she sneers to stress the name: "Hitomi." Greatly pleased to watch an expression changing from serenity to shock and then anger, Merle playfully flares her nose and poses a devilish smirk. As soon as her own gaze locks with Hitomi's, she can't help but puff herself up. She has spotted Hitomi right from the beginning. It's her duty as a princess to be familiar with each court member. Obviously someone wearing white is not going to slip away effortlessly. She has guessed that Hitomi was invited by her brother, so doing her brother a favor isn't that bad. On a second thought, General Schizar isn't some one to play around with. His arrow mostly will hurt that beggar from Kanza if he is as ruthless as usual being her brother's opponent. 'You'll pay for taking my sword. Now come and try my sharp claws.' Unconsciously Merle licks her lips.  
  
Detecting the jealousy glare throwing at her from other ladies, Hitomi winces inside. She bites down the urge to scowl in front of Merle and moves forward to the futon behind kicho.   
  
At the other side of kicho, Van gulps down his surprise. He knows too well that his sister is spoiled and mischievous, but this time she is testing his limit. He narrows his eyes, deciding it's still too early for Merle to play tricks on him. He finds Allen Schizar is smirking disturbingly and he has to oppress the impulse to shoot down his rival without considering the felicity of all Fanalian women. Gathering his muse, he clears his throat and twirls a poem over the tongue:  
  
"How sad for him who stands the whole night long,  
  
Knocking on your cedar door,  
  
Tap-tap-tap like the cry of the kuina bird."  
  
As soon as the last syllable disappears, a sigh of sympathy is generated among all ladies. Van's poem seems plain and neutral, but digging deeper reveals a tugging disappointment that can melt everyone's heart. The flow of emotion is almost sensual. Hitomi tightens her eyebrows. So far she has perceived Fanel as a stubborn individual who is not capable of refinement. Apparently she is wrong. She reminds herself not to be pointed by him, causing more troubles than what she has already been involving. Brainstorming for a moment, she has plotted a way out. She patiently waits for her chance to come and forges her intention into the poem:  
  
"Sadder for her who had answered the kuina's tap,  
  
For it was no innocent bird,  
  
Who stood there knocking on the door."  
  
The room is ashily dead. Hitomi raises her sleeve to stifle a laugh as various astonishment and pity cast on her. She totally grabs their thought-how could a nobody dare to defy the heir to the throne, to beckon death in a careless manner? Being with Fanel for more than one month, Hitomi believes that she knows more about Fanel than most of them do. He is too proud to take the poem seriously, too self-reliant to spill his wrath upon a female in public. And he is too agile to miss her refusal.  
  
Van takes in a deep breath, playing with Hitomi's crystal words in his mind. Suddenly he grins mischievously. Kanzaki Hitomi's teeth are nowhere blunter than a month ago. It was not his original intention to expose her in front of the court, but now he has changed his plan-any other court lady only bores him to no end and he'd like to go for a challenge. "Tsk, what a sharp tongue, lady Hitomi! I hope you'll keep the same blade in hunting." His tone is rather of amusement, enticing ripples at the other side of the curtain. Now the choice has been made.  
  
Hitomi grits her teeth, smearing away a sheer volume of perspiration on her forehead. She can imagine her lips are pretty much swollen by now. Easing away the heat caused by agitation, she goes across kicho and stares nonchalantly at Van. The blazing green eyes prickle on Van's stoical face, looking for an answer: "Could anything possible to stop you?" Her question is vocalized in a feebly low tone, but her rage is lucid.  
  
"Won't you regard it as an opportunity to know each other better?" Van boldly pulls Hitomi to his side under Allen and Dryden's attention, leaving her breathless. He rarely acts rashly, but declaring his possession in front of Allen gives him a pleasant sensation. Besides, seeing Hitomi's blushing cheeks and puzzled eyes is quite enjoyable, as if a glimpse of her innocence under her haughty mask. He admits that he has become a lot more childish lately.  
  
Allen silently keeps the interaction between the two in his heart, repressing his astonishment. The relationship has been pushed to a position of delicacy. No, the icy cold Van is trapped without realization. Although Allen is not sure about Hitomi's attitude, he vaguely senses her waver. 'The situation is indeed unpredictable.' He indulges in his thoughts, 'I have to revise the plan. Whoever in love is bind, Van. I have waited six years for your weakness and now is the time.' His gaze accidentally pauses at the painting on the screen. Supporting his chin with two fingers, he gains the idea for poetizing.  
  
"I'd like to do something different from before..." His smoothly mesmerizing tone arouses some chuckles behind the curtain. The segregation serves well to manufacture an illusion. "I'll pick out one poem from some literature and whoever replies correctly first will be my partner. Do you hold any objection, Hime Sama?"  
  
"It sounds all right. Do as you prefer." Merle's high pitch permeates through kicho.   
  
"Then I shall start." Allen closes his eyes and dips into the world of poetry.  
  
"Young maiden-flowers of Kasuga, you dye my cloak;  
  
And wildly like them grows,  
  
This passion in my heart,  
  
Abundantly, without end."  
  
As soon as his voice drops, a sweet and delicate reply is delivered from the other side, quivering with hesitation and coyness:  
  
"For whom has my heart,  
  
Like the passionflower patterns of Michinoku  
  
Been thrown into disarray,  
  
All on account of you."  
  
Hitomi sighs. She can't mistake the voice for another-no doubt it is Millerna. Luck has descended from heaven that Allen Schizar picked a poem explained previously by her. Gingerly she turns to Dryden and is instantly engulfed by his overflow of shock, regret and agony. Beads of sweat are condensed at his eyebrows, shadowing his void black orbs that seem to almost burn down the curtain. With his usual calculating and casual attitude gone, he bites down his lips hard that they nearly bleed. His knuckles turn white at his fastened fists.  
  
Millerna's feathery voice used to bring him great joy, but now it burdens him like a solid load. He feels numb and there is only one thought hovering in his mind, or rather a painful moan: Kami Sama! She got it right." He cares least whether she answered correctly or whether she has the chance to be with Schizar. It is actually Millerna's palpable excitement that has hurt him the most. He has always been deceiving himself that Millerna's infatuation with Allen Schizar is merely a young girl's fantasy of curiosity and admiration, but now he realizes that he is the dreaming fool. All he desires now is to cut Schizar into half. Yes, it will be a relief. His hand uncontrollably gropes for the sword at his waist, yet his eyes meet with Van's concerning gaze. Suddenly he is cooled and ashamed. How could he forfeit the promise to Folken Sama? He swore his allegiance to Van Sama at that fateful night. He would and he will sacrifice anything for Van Sama. As a puppet without soul, he watches Millerna across the curtain and mechanically follows Van without a word spoken.   
  
Hitomi simply stares at the shiny black steed in awe. "Escaflowne? You really have a strange name..." The raven horse snorts, eyeing her back skeptically. "Kirei, can I touch you?" Her slender fingers tentatively reach out to stroke its ridge, but Van's warning booms at her ear: "If I were you, I would not put myself in this risk. Escaflowne doesn't like being touched by strangers and one kick is enough to blow you away. War horses are wild."  
  
Hitomi hesitates for a moment and obeys him. Abruptly Van's powerful arms snake around her waist and lift her up. Her heart almost leaps out her throat. Burning deep red, she squeaks: "What are you doing, Fanel? Put me down!"  
  
"Relax. Just put you onto the horse back." Van's expression is stern, but somehow Hitomi detects a tinge of teasing in his statement. She is positioned securely on the saddle and within a blink of second Van flings himself on agilely. At the contact both of them are electrified, and the pleasurable sensation is enhanced by the friction between their clothes. Waves of heat are transmitted from his firm abdomen to her sensitive spine, providing a reliable lock.   
  
"I... I do know how to ride. There is no need..." Her throat is extremely dry, making her unable to finish the sentence. Van lightly chuckles, his warm breath tickling at Hitomi's soft neck, hypnotizing her: "But unfortunately, you are not wearing a bushi suit today. So listen to my instruction, or else just get shot by Schizar."  
  
Van's sizzling words resonate at her side, alluring her to slip out of control. Finally gathering her thought, she recriminates: "It is you who should be careful. Millerna is General Schizar's partner. You won't try to shoot her down, will you? What a disadvantage!" While striving to calm down the involuntary shivering, Hitomi squirms to adjust her position-sidesaddle is definitely not comfortable. This proves to be more troublesome for Van. He emits a low growl: "Firstly, don't move without permission; secondly, hold on tight to the rein." Taking over the quiver and the bow that were handed into him, his gloved hands carefully caress each arrow carved with his name and confidently catapults the bow, driving out whooshing sound.  
  
"All right. Open the gate!" At his majestic command, the servant opens the stable. Van briskly whistles and instantly Escaflowne dashes toward the forest. Accompanied by the robust gallop, two of them are flying like whirlwind. Their bodies clash from time to time, further stimulating the exchange of thermal. The towering sugiura back away swiftly. The head-on autumn wind graciously tucks Hitomi's jasmine-like body fragrance under Van's nostrils. 'A perfect match... A blessing...' Heedlessly Van holds the rein, almost neglecting an arrow speeding toward him. It ends up at a tree right behind him. "Kuso!" He curses, regretting his distraction, "Lower down your body! Take a hold on the rein! Schizar is close."  
  
"You are absolutely right, Van. That one was just a warning. The next one is for real. Now protect Lady Hitomi well. I won't break the promise I made at the front gate." Allen Schizar scurries from the left side of the forest riding snowy Scherizard. Millerna's petit body is hardly seen under his golden cape. His previous clear ocean eyes are now darkened with clouds, emitting killing instinct.   
  
"Bring it on, Allen." Van arrogantly twitches his mouth, but inside he is more than worried. Hitomi was right. He can't take the risk of shooting down Millerna. His arrows are meant for boars. The only way of winning this match is to hunt down the boar first. Just at the right time, Hitomi's weak but crystal voice rings in front of his chest: "Take the right path ahead. I've just seen the footprints." "What?" Though he doubts it, there is no time to lose. He lashes on Escaflowne to run at the right direction.  
  
Turning his bridle, Allen whistles to Scherizard to follow Escaflowne. "Running away? Not so fast! Now look carefully where my arrow is going." He swiftly positions the second arrow on the bow, pointing precisely at Van's right shoulder. Hastily pressing the horse's stomach, Van firmly locks Hitomi's slim waist. His adrenaline is pumping. "Down!" Eyebrows knitted, face clouded, he daintily escapes from the swishing second arrow.  
  
"How far is the target?" His senses are alarmed. The dripping green of matsu, the blinding glory of the sun, the clarity of the wind, the musk smell of the old soil, all thrash at him, blurring into mush. "The spacing between its pace is reducing and the prints are shallower. It should be within hundred steps. You should slow down Escaflowne." Hitomi sharpens her sight, cautiously calculating. From his previous experience, Van knows too well that boars like to hide in bushes. Continually turning the bridle, he scans the surrounding and sees Allen coming from behind. Silently he curses. If they start the fight again, the boar will take the chance to escape.  
  
Suddenly Hitomi points at the front. Shiny paleness is extremely obvious in the sunlight-there is the pair of protruding teeth of the boar. "Ima!" Her calling is tender but determined. Keeping steady, Van proficiently clips an arrow on the bow. With his left hand's forefinger and middle finger stabilizing the tip, his right arm easily expands the bow to the fullest. While closing his right eye, his left eye is dancing with crimson fire.  
  
Allen Schizar displays a cruelly sweet smile-he has caught his rival's most vulnerable moment. He detachedly grips the third arrow and the sound of departing quakes in the air. When the iron weapon leaps and rotates across the distance, it is met by an unexpected collision. "Dong!" The vibration startles everyone, including hundreds of nesting birds winging into the sky. Hundred steps away, the heavy trunk of the boar is twitching in dust. Saliva and blood are seeping from its hideous mouth. Between the two steeds, Allen Schizar's arrow is rooted into the ground. A tiny little white stone lies not so far away from it.   
  
"Shiroko as a weapon?" Allen hisses. His azure eyes focus on Hitomi and never loosen. Gilded by light, her apathetic feature is just profound.   
  
Notes:  
  
1) Igo: as mentioned in previous chapters, it is an Asian board game played with 181 black pieces and 180 white pieces. Ancient Chinese used white stones(shiroko) to go first. After 1956 China concurred with Japan to use black stones(kuroko) as first move.  
  
2)Igotei: a garden pavilion where people play igo.  
  
3)Chuushoku: lunch.  
  
4)Mekyaku: female guest.  
  
5)Shoubu: a kind of flower, like cattails. It actually blooms in summer in Japan. Sorry about the flaw in season, but I need its metaphorical meaning.  
  
6)Goban: igo board. The best ones are made of kaya, a kind of tree. Goban is carved by black lines (19x19) into grids. Unlike chess, go stones are placed at the intersections of the lines, not in the grids. There are 9 darkened dots/intersections on goban, called stars(hoshi). The middle one among them has a special name called "tengen".  
  
7)Shiroko to kuroko: white stones and black stones.  
  
8)Ocha: green tea.  
  
9)Damezumari:  
  
10)Moku: one empty intersection surrounded by either all black stones or all white stones. Moku is a measurement of "chi", land. The player who gains more land (more moku) wins the game. Since black goes first, it does have some advantage. To offset the advantage, bonus points are given to white at the end and it used to be 5.5 moku(go-moku-han) and recently it is set to be 6.5 moku. The half moku is to avoid even hand. This rule is called komi. But in the story I didn't use komi because it didn't exist in ancient China or Japan.   
  
11)Yose: the end part of the game.   
  
12)Gosei: master of "go".  
  
13)Go-ke: the container for go stones, made of wood or rattan.  
  
14)Hai: yes. Words like "douzo", "onegaishimas" are standard greeting in a go match. People bow to each other when saying these words, but Goau omitted the bowing ritual since he was a king.   
  
15)Pachi: the sound of placing stones onto the board.  
  
16)Kosumi:  
  
17)Hoshi: star.  
  
18)Mokusan: the process of calculating how much territory each player controls.  
  
  
  
19)Kakari:  
  
20)Tsuke:  
  
21)Sagari:  
  
22)Hane:  
  
23)Nobi:  
  
24)Fuseki: the opening of the game.  
  
25)Chuuban: the middle of the game.  
  
26)hasami:  
  
27)Makemashita: I lost.  
  
28)Roku: six.  
  
29)Kifu: record of steps.  
  
30)Ningyou: puppet.  
  
31)Kirei: pretty.  
  
32)Ise Monogatari: One of the diary literature in Heian Kyou Japan. The famous Genji Monogatari was also one of many, written by Murasaki Shikibu.  
  
  
  
33)The first and the second poem were quoted and translated from Ise Monogatari. I do have the Japanese version and I translated it into Chinese in a quite elegant way. If any one wants to read it, you can go to my web site. Kusaga and Michinoku were place names.  
  
34)Oshiki: tray.  
  
35)Hashi: chopsticks.  
  
36)Tokkuri: sake bottle.  
  
37)The food presented here is a traditional harvest-time meal(Kaiseki Ryouri). The key things about traditional kaiseki dishes are season(kisetsu), vessel(ki), occasion(kikai). Unlike Chinese people, Japanese are very concerned about the harmony of vessels, food, decoration and season. A wrong combination of shape and color will kill some rigorous people(^_~ not literally). Chinese are more concerned with taste, nutrition, then color and fragrance. Vessels are less important. The six dishes applied in my story are(in order): Horenso no ohitashi; Tori sasami to shimeji no suma shijiru; Aki no takikomi-gohan; Sudori-shoga; Tori dango to kabu no nimono; Satsuma-imo no chakin shibori.  
  
38)Kicho: curtain.  
  
39)The third and fourth poems were quoted and translated from Murasaki Shikibu's Diary. In fact, the third poem was written by the most powerful regency, Fujiwara no Michinaga who tried to advance on Murasaki Shikibu one night outside her window. Murasaki Shikibu refused him by returning the fourth poem.  
  
40)Sugiura: fir.  
  
41)Kuso: cursing word.  
  
42)Matsu: pine.  
  
43)Ima: now. 


End file.
